


Pale White Horse

by carmenfoster14



Series: Dear Carmen/ Dear Julia [6]
Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Blood, Blood and Gore, Carmen Sandiego's Trenchcoat, Deathbed, F/F, I am not sorry, still at the battle, tourniquets, tw blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:07:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26591881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carmenfoster14/pseuds/carmenfoster14
Summary: But his translucent skinMade me shiver deep within my bones
Relationships: Julia "Jules" Argent/Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep
Series: Dear Carmen/ Dear Julia [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921549
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Pale White Horse

"Down they fell like the children of Eden... Down they fell like the towers," I mumbled. I could feel my vision going dark.

The land relinquished the ghost of a rainfall. My lips parted softly, only slightly, but enough to get a bit of rain in my mouth.

"Carmen, baby, listen to me. Hey, look at me," I hear. I see Julia's face above mine. I heard the ripping of my coat and felt it wrap around my shoulders.

"Hmmm?"

"We have to get out of the midst of the battle."

"L-leave me here," I choked out.

"No!"

"Ju-jules... you sho-shot me. Leave me here to die li-like you in-intended."

"Carmen-"

I was barely conscious at that point. Neither plague or famine tampered my courage, ever, but as the opalescent mount approached, I felt a shiver deep within my bones.

It was a pale white horse with a crooked smile. The rider reached out a hand. I took it. It was my time.

The rain was now a storm. V.I.L.E. was fighting A.C.M.E. now. I heard Julia scream, putting her lips to mine. I'd seen that face before. She'd see it again.


End file.
